


Cover for "As It Is Written" by hoosierbitch

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113438822862/marvel-covers-as-it-is-written-4k-tthe">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "As It Is Written" by hoosierbitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As It Is Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413384) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113438822862/marvel-covers-as-it-is-written-4k-tthe)


End file.
